Numb3rs is in danger to be cancelled Help !
by H3l3n3
Summary: Numb3rs in danger to be cancelled. Help save the show this is NOT fiction


As most of you probably know, CBS reduced the number of episodes from 22 down to 16 for Season 6. It's a very bad sign for our favourite show. If you wish to support it, I posted some info on this website forum (go to "Numb3rs talks").

In the meantime, here is a little story mixing fiction and reality.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Charlie, Amita, Robin and Alan were sitting in the living-room, silent, each of them deeply lost in their thoughts. So deeply that they didn't hear the two cars stopping in front of the craftsman house.

The door opened suddenly and Don and his team came in, a sad look on their faces.

"Any news?" Charlie asked without much conviction. He knew the answer just by looking at his brother.

Don shook his head several times, unhappy. "No. So far, nothing has changed. We still have only nine adventures to share before the end."

Alan leaped to his feet, furious. "This is ridiculous! They can't just get rid of us like that, after five years!"

Don threw his jacket onto a chair and sank down on his favourite sofa next to Robin who nestled against him.

"They surely can... and they will." He brushed his hands over his face and sighed. "There's not much we can do... We need help."

"I could... I could create an algorithm to..." Charlie started but Amita put her hand gently on his arm to stop him

"No Charlie, no algorithm. That won't work this time."

"So that's it? You just give up?" Hands on her hips, Nikky looked at the group, both amazed and furious. How could they accept defeat so easily?

David leaned against the wall. "Let's face it. What we need is a miracle."

Don made a face. "They usually happened in fictions but this is reality. That's why I asked our fans for their supports."

"Fans?" Colby, David, Liz, Nikky and Robin repeated in chorus.

"We have fans?" Charlie's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sure. A lot... And not just in the US," Don confirmed.

His team looked intently at him, trying not to panic. Was their boss having a nervous breakdown or something? After all, he had had a hard time lately and maybe the pressure had been too much to bear?

"I didn't know... How come you never told me?" Charlie chided him.

Don shrugged. "I thought you knew." He gestured towards his father. "Dad knows."

Charlie stared at his father, stunned. "You do?"

Alan nodded and smiled. "Oh yeah! They're crazy about us."

"Really? Wow. I never suspected..." Colby muttered to himself. _Hmm...That would explain all the letters he had received from women he'd never heard of before._

"Okay. Let's say it's true." David was still not convinced though. "So what did you tell them?"

Don looked at him, puzzled.

"To our... your... our fans! What did you tell them?"

"Oh!... Well I asked them to write to CBS to support us. Of course, I couldn't do it myself, but the guy who plays my character did it on my behalf. His name's Rob. A really nice guy."

"Okay..." David trailed off. This time he was sure: his boss had totally lost it. Nikky and Liz preferred to remain silent – they'd wait and see before deciding what to think.

"So what are our chances?"

Don turned to Robin, made a face and shrugged. "I don't know but if someone can save us, it's them."

"I must admit, it'd be nice to have a whole season. Nine investigations left... it's not a lot," Amita commented softly.

"Yeah! It'd be even better if we could carry on for another year. I like 7, it's my lucky number," Colby stated.

"Well, it's up to our fans now. Our future is in their hands." Don hated the idea of not being in control.

Their lives were on the line and there was nothing he could do! He closed his eyes and let his head rest against the back of the sofa. Robin, Charlie and Alan looked at him worriedly. Suddenly, at everybody's surprise, he smiled.

"Well... sure it'd be great to live a little longer but we had a great time together and I know our fans did too. So whatever happens, I'm cool. It was a great adventure and I'm glad I was part of it."

Alan nodded firmly and smiled. "Yeah. That was great. That's why it'd be even greater if it could last a little longer."

"Definitely," agreed Charlie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So don't disappoint your favourite character – whoever he/she is. Act now: Save Numb3rs!

PS- Rob Morrow REALLY sent a message to his fans to ask them to support the show (see info in the forum).


End file.
